Payback
by morticaaddams
Summary: The team is confused when Reid calls off and goes to investigate. There they find something their little genius has been keeping from them.


"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this Morgan." Emily suggested lightly.

"Come on Em," Morgan rolled his eyes,"When have you ever known Reid to take a personal day? Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Earlier that day the resident B.A.U genius had called off . Nobody had seen him since, and the kid's self-proclaimed brother decided to drag the entire team along to Reid's place to check in on him.

"He's got a point." Rossi admitted.

"It just feels like we're invading his privacy." She murmured.

"I agree with Prentiss," JJ sighed.

"They're both right Morgan, evan Reid is allowed some time off." Hotch pointed out.

"I just wanna check on him is all, Hotch. I swear." Morgan raised his hand to knock.

The door was answered by a woman, "Can I help you?"

Morgan's jaw dropped.

Hotch stepped in for his dumb-struck subordinate.

"We're associates of 's and were just coming to check and see how he was doing. It's not normal for him to call in an hour before he's supposed to show up for work."

The girl's eyes widened, "Oh! You must work with Spencer at the B.A.U. Please, come in."

Wordlessly the team filled in at her prompting.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Garcia asked, this woman in her Junior G-man's apartment must be the reason he called off.

"Forgive me, my name is Tabitha." She smiled.

"Tabitha, a pretty name for a pretty lady." Morgan grinned.

Tabitha giggled and brushed a strand of brown hair out of her face, "You must be Morgan."

"I see Reid's told you about us." Hotch observed.

"All the time. It's mostly my fault though, I just love hearing about all your cases." She gushed.

"Okay Tabby, I've got two different bottles of wine. Which one do you want?" Reid walked into the room, almost dropping the bottles in his hands when he noticed his team standing nonchalantly in his living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" He furrowed his brows.

"We wanted to come check on you. We were worried, and this beautiful lady answered the door." Morgan shot Reid a look practically screaming 'you sly dog'.

"Ah, yes. That's my fault I demanded he'd spend the day with me. I just got back from my school in Montana. Working on third PhD." Tabitha blushed.

"No trouble at all." Rossi assured.

"Third Phd, huh?" Emily smiled.

"You sound like quite the smarty." JJ grinned, she was sooo interrogating Spencer tomorrow.

"Well, my IQ is about 185. Not as high as Spencer but good enough."

"Don't sell yourself short Tab. You're absolutely brilliant and everyone knows it." Spencer chastised.

"Thanks Spencer, but it's still impossible for me to beat you at poker." Tabitha pouted, moving over to lean her head on his shoulder.

"Nobody can beat me at poker." Reid kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"So, how did you two meet?" Penelope gushed.

"Garcia!" Hotch frowned.

"What?" She demanded, "You're all wondering it too."

"In the womb." Tabitha laughed.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked.

"It's a cafe in Vegas, run by a pair a twins. Don't know they named it that though." Spencer explained.

Tabitha tapped his hand twice, 'What are you doing?'

Spencer rubbed two small circles on the back of her hand, 'Just go with it.'

"Odd name for a cafe." Rossi mused.

Reid just shrugged.

"How long have you guys been together?" Morgan asked.

"Fourteen years." Tabitha answered off the top of her head.

"And you're not married?" Hotch asked, his inner curiosity piping up.

"I didn't say that." Tabitha smiled, " We've been married for ten of those years."

She raised her left hand to reveal a rather bulky ring with a red ruby staring at the profilers.

"It's his class ring." Tabitha elaborated.

Spencer grinned, this was going great!

"How the heck did our pretty boy bag a catch like you?" Morgan smiled.

"Can we tell them now or are still finding some sick sort of amusement from this?" Tabitha demanded, grinning.

"I'm done." Spencer managed to gasp before collapsing into a fit of laughter, all the while trying to muffle it with his hand.

"Your a real ashole little brother." Tabitha sighed.

"Little brother?!" Garcia shrieked.

"Yes, my name is Tabitha Diana Reid. I'm Spencer older twin sister."

"Sister?" Hotch blinked.

"Twin?' Emily blanched.

"Yep. I came down here to spend some time with him after I took my finals. That's why he didn't show up for work. I kinda came at short notice." Tabitha shrugged.

"You are dead to me!" Garcia shouted at the doctor and whacked him with her purse.

"Ouch, Garcia!" He laughed.

"What the hell possessed you to do this Reid?" Morgan demanded.

"Well, you're always trying to hook me up with woman and saying how I'm so socially awkward I might never get a date. I just **had** to get back at you for all that." Reid grinned.

"So evil." Garcia pouted.

" Sorry Garcia, but you were in on the 'Get Reid laid attempts' to." The young man didn't look the least bit guilty.

"Not that they would have worked." Tabitha said.

"Why not?" Rossi questioned.

"You tried to hook him up with the completely wrong sex." Tabitha laughed.

"Then next time we'll try with some males." Morgan nodded.

"I don't think it will ever end, Tab." Reid sighed mournfully.

"Nope and I'm totally helping them this time." Tabitha sang.

"Traitor!" Reid accused.

"It's called payback, little brother."

~ END ~


End file.
